1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wireless access point device.
2. Background Information
When using a wireless LAN or other such wireless network, many access points need to be managed. In view of this, a management device is sometimes employed to centrally manage the many access points. For instance, Japanese Patent No. 5,159,044 (Patent Literature 1) discusses an access point managed by a management device (a host communication device).
The administrator of a wireless network can use a management device to change the settings of individual access points, or to change the settings of numerous access points all at once. A management device also allows these setting changes to be made automatically as dictated by the situation. For instance, the management device discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-191615 (Patent Literature 2) is configured so that an SSID is dynamically allocated to each access point according to the network traffic.
With the above-mentioned wireless network, as long as the management device is able to properly manage each access point, that wireless network will be able to operate properly. Another advantage is that since the various access points are centrally managed by the management device, the wireless network can be operated at a higher security level.